Big Time Accident
by McGeeklover
Summary: Set During Big Time Concert. After arguing with his so called "friends," James rides around town, waiting for another opportunity to become famous. To bad he was to busy thinking instead of seeing the truck that was coming right at him. Just a one-shot!


**Big Time Accident**

**I was just bored and wanted to write this one-shot. This is what could have happened if it wasn't Hawk that hit James and just a random person. Hope you like it and don't forget to review :) thanks!**

_Stupid Kendall. His stupid speech and his stupid dreams. "Get real," he says. "Move on."_

_Fine! I'll move on, and when I get another shot at the big time, you'll see that all your dreams were stupid and that you should have tried to become famous again._

James was riding his bike through the cold and bitter town in Minnesota. He couldn't believe his so called friends would give up like that- would give up on _him_ like that. It was his dream to become a superstar, and even though it wasn't their first choices, he could tell they liked being famous, too. Well, he didn't care anymore. If they didn't care about him, then he wouldn't care about them. James jumped the sidewalk with his bike, almost slipping on the ice and began to cross the street. He turned to look behind him, then back ahead, and before he could stop, a pickup truck slammed into him. Falling off his bike, dazed and fading in and out. At least he had a helmet on.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, are you okay?" said a far away voice. Sir, can you he..." the rest was kind of hazy.

"Whaa?" slurred James.

"I'm calling an ambulance, just lay still!" said the voice.

James' eyes opened slowly, then instantly closing them as the bright sun pierced his eyes and made his already pounding head hurt even more. Squinting, he looked up at a man in his late 20's looking panicked and talking into a phone. _What happened?_ Looking around, which he regretted as it disturbed his injured head, he saw his mangled bike besides him and people crowding around the accident. Then he saw it. Blood. It wasn't his blood right? But he could suddenly feel the warm liquid underneath his head and in his hair. _Great, just what I need. _His head wasn't the only thing that was killing him, though. Every time he tried to breath, his side would feel like a billion knives were piercing him. James' also could barley feel his left wrist; it felt numb and tingly. When he looked over to it, he could see it was at an odd angle and bruises were forming on it. So he either sprained it or broke it, and he really hoped it was the latter. He didn't need a broken arm right now.

"Okay, sir, the ambulance is on its way. Just hang on!"

James groaned. He wished this guy would stop yelling, it was just making his headache worse. He couldn't take the pain anymore; James closed his eyes and welcomed darkness.

Meanwhile, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were all talking about what they'd been doing recently. Logan and his doctor stuff, Carlos and his superhero stuff and Kendall talking about his hockey scholarship.

"See, we don't need to be famous," said Kendall as he tossed his hockey stick back and forth in his hands. "We have all we need right here."

"Yeah, but too bad James isn't talking to us right now," said Carlos sadly.

"Don't worry, he'll get over it soon enough," said Logan, not even looking up from his clipboard.

"I hope so," Carlos whispered.

Suddenly, the doorbell rung and Kendall jumped up. "I'll get it!" he yelled as he made his way to the door. Opening it he froze in shock.

"Hellooo," Gustavo said as Kelly waved happily. Kendall laughed maniacally and instantly passed out into a pile of unpacked boxes.

"So what you're saying is that you want us back in L.A to do our concert which is in a week?" said Kendall. All three boys were on the couch including Mama Knight and Katie.

Gustavo nodded. "If you can perform the concert, we could get Griffin to bring back BTR. So what do you say?"

So after much arguing and making deals, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos agreed to go back to L.A. All they needed was James.

"James is going to be so happy!" shouted Carlos as he jumped out of the limo and towards James house.

"Only if he bothers to listen to us," muttered Logan.

"Oh he will, Logan," stated Kendall as he rang the doorbell. "Once he hears that BTR is back together, he'll be jumping off the walls.

Finally, James' father opened the door and looked down at them.

"Hey bros, what brings you here?" he said happily.

"We're here for James! BTR is getting back together!" shouted Carlos

When James father's face fell, they all knew something was wrong.

"What happened? Is James okay?" asked Logan worriedly.

"I don't think he'll want to go anywhere right now, he was-he got hit by a car a couple days ago and he's in pain."

"What!" The three boys, Gustavo, and Kelly yelled.

"Well, is he going to be okay?" asked Carlos.

"He's inside resting right now; he's got a mild concussion, a sprained wrist and a couple of bruised ribs. It's going to be a while before he recovers."

"We-well can we at least talk to him?" stuttered Logan.

"I don't think he'll hear you, but you can try." replied James' father.

The three boys nodded solemnly and stepping inside the house. Gustavo and Kelly decided to wait in the limo as the three dogs went to talk to James.

Kendall, Logan and Carlos made their way through the familiar apartment, running up the stairs and quietly opening James' door. The room was dark, with only some sunlight peeking out from behind the blinds. The saw a lump in the bed supported by a bunch of pillows, and giant blue bedspread covering their friend. James looked horrible. His face was pale with dark circles underneath his closed eyes, his breathing was a bit labored and shaky, making everyone winced every time they heard the breathing hitch. They noticed James' left hand propped up on a pillow, a small cast covering his hand and wrist. The trio quietly and carefully walked over to their friend, afraid that if they made one wrong move, James would break.

"James?" Kendall whispered loudly. Nothing.

"Come on, James we have something exciting to tell you," said Carlos a little louder. Silence.

Kendall sighed impatiently. He didn't want to do this, but they needed to talk to James. Placing a gently hand on James' shoulder, Kendall lightly shook his friend, hoping that it would wake him up. Finally they heard a soft groan come from James. They saw him take a deep breath, his face wincing in pain, the shifted underneath the covers. His head that was currently facing away from them, rolled upwards, his eyes slowly opening. James' eyes looked around the room, finally landing on his three friends. James frowned as he shut his eyes again.

"W-what do you guys want?" he groaned as he turned his head back away from them.

"We're here to tell you that the band is getting back together!" yelled Carlos.

James winced, the loud voice of Carlos hurting his head. He could hear the faint voices of Kendall and Logan scolding him for being so loud and Carlos apologizing.

"So what do you say James?" asked Logan.

"No," moaned James, not even opening his eyes.

"No?" Kendall shouted in a whisper.

"You were right, Kendall. My dream was stupid. Who was I to think that four guys from Minnesota could become famous. I shouldn't have dragged you guys into any of it. I guess it's- it's time to move on. Being famous wasn't even your first choices. Kendall, you want to be a hockey star, Carlos wants to be a superhero, and Logan a doctor. You don't have to worry about me. Go on with your dreams and I'll just spend the rest of my life in bed, musing on what could have been." With that, James turned away from the boys, even though it hurt his ribs.

Kendall, Logan, and Carlos looked at their friend in shock. How could he say that. It was like saying that he doesn't care anymore. Kendall sighed angrily at the stubbornness of his best friend. He sat down on the side of the bed and spoke.

"Listen to me James, I only said that because I was angry about what happened. I actually liked being famous and liked all the singing. But I also liked being with you, will all you guys. My friends. If a hockey scholarship is going to send me away to some college, away from you guys, the I'd rather go back to L.A and sing with my best friends."

James turned back around, his dark brown eyes staring intently at Kendall, looking for any indication that he was lying.

"So what do you say, buddy?"

James hesitated for a moment then gave them a big smile. "Okay."

The boys shouted in joy, but stopped quickly when they saw it was hurting James' head.

"We'll just have to wait a bit until your head and ribs get better, said Logan.

"I can rest on the plane and when we get to L.A. Right now, I need to get packed," said James excitedly as he slowly got out of bed, careful not to jostle his ribs.

"Are you sure?" asked Logan.

"Yes, _mom_," laughed James as he quickly pulled on some skinny jeans, a V-neck t-shirt and began to pack his bags, with the help of his friends. There wasn't much, since half the things haven't even been unpacked from a week earlier. When he was finished, he and his friends walked out the door, ready to go.

"So how did you get hit by a car?" asked Carlos as he laughed.

James chuckled. Things were finally getting back to normal.

**The end!**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews would be much appreciated :) **


End file.
